Star Wars: Knights of the Galactic Republic
by rivalmagician
Summary: Qui-Gon is granted permission to train Anakin after the events on Naboo, however, Anakin proves to be more difficult than first anticipated. Meanwhile Obi-Wan adjusts to life as a Jedi Knight while fighting to control his feelings for Siri Tachi.
1. Chapter 1

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin all stood in front of the Jedi Council, all feeling the same harsh gaze from the twelve council members. After the events on Naboo they were all waiting the council's judgement.

"All three of you have proved your worth to the Council these past few days and we have now come to a conclusion about your futures" Mace Windu said grimly, the conclusion obviously did not satisfy him.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, level of Jedi Knight we have granted you. Your actions on Naboo impressed us they have," Yoda said and Obi-Wan tried very hard not to start grinning.

"Thank you Masters," he settled on saying.

"Now to young Anakin Skywalker," Mace Windu continued sighing deeply, "The council realises that despite what it says, you will train the boy"

"That is correct," Qui-Gon replied.

"In that case we have decided to allow you to proceed, with the condition that the boy passes a two month training program in the temple with the Younglings" Mace Windu continued solemnly, "And then we shall reassess the boy's future,"

The two Jedi and the apprentice walked quickly out of the council room and into a wide hall with a glass ceiling.

"Well, congratulations Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said to his former padawan.

"Thank you, master" Obi-Wan beamed proudly.

"What does this mean? Won't Obi-Wan be your apprentice anymore?"

"No Anakin, that's you now,"

"Master Qui-Gon," A women a little younger than Qui-Gon crossed the hall, walking towards them.

"Ah Anakin, this is Soara Antana, the temple's lightsabre instructor,"

Anakin bowed awkwardly for the woman, who smiled.

"You shall be joining a group of padawan learners; they have been training for ten years so you'll have to keep up,"

"But Qui-Gon why can't I stay with you, I thought you were teaching me," Anakin exclaimed.

"Yes, but first you must pass the council's test. It'll be fine, these other Younglings aren't so different from yourself," Anakin still looked unhappy but allowed himself to be led away by Soara.

"Do think he will be able to cope?" asked Obi-Wan as they watched Soara and Anakin walk away.

"Of course, he's very skilled," Qui-Gon said confidently.

"No, I meant can he cope with the other children,"

Qui-Gon looked less confident.


	2. Chapter 2

Soara led Anakin to the area of the temple reserved for the Younglings, a large round room decorated heavily with plants and with around twenty children, all involved in a game of laserball. All looked about Anakin's age and dressed in the traditional Jedi uniform.

"I've asked one of the Younglings to show you around," Soara said turning around and leaving Anakin to watch the game on his own. The laserball bounced high over the heads of the players and a lanky black haired boy skidded over towards him to catch it. He missed and nearly crashed into Anakin.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologised before getting a look at his face, "Are you Anakin?"

"Yes," Anakin asked sullenly.

"I'm supposed to show you around. My name's Tru Veld," he introduced himself and then went straight back to questioning him, "Is it true that you've only just found out you are a Jedi,"

"Yes," Anakin said sullenly, irritated by the question.

"Oh, I've been here since I was two" the boy boasted.

"Oh really," Anakin said sarcastically.

"Come on," he said noticing the game of laserball had stopped and the Younglings were filing out of the room to their first lesson.

"Where are we going?" Anakin asked trying to keep up with the other.

The first lesson of the morning was meditation, the Younglings gathered into the meditation garden and sat cross legged on the floor. Master Yoda then hobbled to the front of the class and sat down. All the other students automatically knew what to do. They closed their eyes, breathed deeply and went into a trance. Anakin did not. He stared around at the class wondering what to do.

"Close your mind, young Skywalker and become more aware of your surroundings," Yoda told him noticing his confusion.

Anakin almost wondered aloud that if he wanted to become more aware of his surroundings he should probably keep his eyes open. So Anakin half dozed for two hours while the other students meditated and when the class was finished struggled to shake the cramp from his legs. As he staggered to his feet a young Twi'lek girl giggled.

The next class was lightsabre training led by Master Soara, who took aside two pupils at a time to duel with training sabres. Meanwhile, the rest of the class sat around the edge of the circular training room observing and whispering to one and another. Anakin found himself sat in-between the Twi'lek girl and a boy a little younger than himself. The boy grinned casually at him.

"Have you ever duelled before?" he asked, and after Anakin didn't answer he continued, "Excited?" Again Anakin didn't answer.

The Twi'lek next to him turned around and introduced herself, "My name's Aayla, don't worry the duelling, you won't get hurt,"

"I wasn't worried," Anakin said suddenly.

"Good, also no-one gets meditation to begin with. Ferus used to nap in meditation until he was eight years old,"

The boy, who was clearly Ferus, looked offended. "No I didn't,"

"Aayla, Ferus, Anakin, are you all paying attention," Soara called across the classroom as she instructed Tru and another student.

"Yes, of course Master Soara," Ferus exclaimed trying to sound hurt.

"Well then why don't you come up here with our new student and show him the ropes," she said.

Ferus was obviously quite experienced with a lightsabre, as they were handed the training sabres, he grinned confidently at Anakin.

Soara stood back and observed the young Jedi. Ferus began the duel by lunging towards Anakin. Anakin parried clumsily and Ferus's sabre brushed his forearm, Anakin yelped in shock, the training sabre didn't have the same effect as a normal one but still left quite a sting. The two began circling each other; the room was silent, everyone was eager to see the new boy fight. Anakin broke the circling pattern by copying a spinning sideways movement he had seen Obi-Wan do on Naboo. Although not as graceful as Obi-Wan it had the desired effect Ferus was knocked off balance and he struggled to avoid the move and his next movement was lacking in strength. However, he regained balance and came at Anakin with a deluge of blows which Anakin hastily attempted to dodge with limited success, the practice sabre grazed him repeatedly and eventually he lost his balance, falling to the floor. Ferus looked pleased with himself but offered a hand to his fallen opponent, which he refused.

"Now Anakin, after a duel the two opponents must bow to each other," Soara said firmly, sensing Anakin's humiliated anger. Anakin obeyed curtly and sat sullenly at the side of the room while the next pair began their duel.

Qui-Gon waited outside the training room and watched the line of Younglings file out. Anakin brought up the rear of the line, looking grim. The boy spotted his master but Qui-Gon motioned for him to stay with the group. Anakin looked crestfallen but followed the other students.


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan Kenobi was walking around the Garden of Meditation. It felt good to leave his padawan days behind him. Not that he didn't miss Qui-Gon, it just felt good to be independent. He had spent the last few days catching up with old friends, Bant Eerin, Garen Muln and Quinlan Vos, all of whom were still padawan learners. But there was one person he hadn't counted on seeing. As he rounded a corner, he stopped dead.

"Siri," he gasped.

The slender, blonde women blushed as much as he did and avoided his eyes. Long ago they had decided to avoid each other ever since confirming their feelings for each other. But as soon as Obi-Wan laid eyes on her again he couldn't remember why.

"Obi-Wan, I heard the Council had made you a Jedi Knight," Siri said quickly steering the conversation towards a neutral area.

"Yes," Obi-Wan sighed wistfully, "Bant told me that you were to take the trials soon,"

"Yes, Adi Gallia, believes that I am ready,"

The stood in silence for a moment, just as he was about to speak Siri interrupted.

"Obi-Wan please don't say anything; we promised that we wouldn't talk about it,"

"But Siri," Obi-Wan whispered, "We can't avoid each other for ever," He stepped closer to her so their lips were almost touching.

"No," Siri turned away quickly, "I have to go."

Obi-Wan sat down by a trickling fountain and sighed deeply.

"What's wrong," a small voice piped up from nowhere. Obi-Wan jumped he hadn't seen or sensed anyone in the garden before. Anakin emerged from behind a bush holding an electronic reading tablet.

"What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked surprised.

"Reading," Anakin said simply, "Who was she?"

"Siri," Obi-Wan sighed again.

"She's pretty," Anakin asked, "Do you like her?"

"No," Obi-Wan said briskly.

"Alright," Anakin looked at him knowingly.

It was late, the Jedi Archive was empty but for a few archivists. Qui-Gon searched in-between the shelves and under the tables receiving strange looks from the Chief Librarian Jocasta Nu.

"Master Qui-Gon, are you looking for something?" she asked shrewdly.

"Yes, but I don't think it's in the archives," he said checking under a desk, "Anakin! Are you in here?" he called loudly. Every librarian shushed him angrily.

"Yes Master," Anakin emerged from behind a large bronzium sculpture.

"Anakin, you're supposed to be in the dormitory with the others," Qui-Gon said exasperatedly.

"I know Master, but I was studying," Anakin was still clutching an electronic tablet.

"What could possibly be so urgent?" Qui-Gon took the tablet out of Anakin's hands, "Introduction to Basic? Can you not read, Anakin?"

"Well, not very well," Anakin said quietly.

"Well then, we'd better get to work," Qui-Gon said sitting at one of the tables, "Come on," he motioned to Anakin to sit down.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Anakin said.

"Of course not"

The next day Anakin again sat next to Tru as a particularly dull archivist lectured the Younglings on Jedi History. Tru was absentmindedly chewing on his braid while Anakin's forehead was furrowed with concentration as he read. Ferus leant over towards him.

"What are you reading?" he whispered.

"Nothing," Anakin said covering the words but Ferus had seen.

"Introduction to Basic?" Ferus said incredulously. Aayla who was sitting next to Ferus was listening in.

"Leave him alone Ferus," she chided poking him in the ribs. But the damage was done, Anakin blushed bright red.

"For goodness sake, Tru Veld stop chewing on your braid!" their lecture exclaimed.

Again Anakin's day consisted of dozing during meditation and being beaten during lightsabre practice, this time by Aayla who looked more sorry about it than Ferus did. As they went back to their dorm, Tru sensed that Anakin was upset.

"It doesn't matter that she beat you, I get beaten all the time and it doesn't upset me," Anakin appreciated that Tru was trying to make him feel better but Tru was very clumsy and not very good with a lightsabre at all.

"Hey, what's that?" Tru asked scooping something up from under Anakin's bed. It was a model pod racer that Anakin had constructed "Wow, a pod racer. I heard that they race in the under-city, but we're not allowed there,"

Anakin looked up and beamed, "Pod racing, I used to race on Tatooine," he said excitedly, "Where do they race?"

"In the under-city, Anakin why are putting your boots on? Where are you going?" Tru said beginning to panic.

"I want to have a look," Anakin said.

"But we're not allowed," Tru whined as he followed Anakin out of the dormitory.


	4. Chapter 4

Tru ran along the corridor frantically glancing through each door. Anakin wasn't in the training room, the library or the garden. Tru had to admit to himself that Anakin had managed to sneak out of the Temple.

After Anakin left the dormitory Tru had followed him; begging him to stay inside the Temple. Younglings weren't allowed into the city unaccompanied, let alone into the under-city. But he had just caught up with Anakin when he was waylaid by Master Soara who chose that moment to give him advice on his lightsabre technique. By the time she had finished Anakin was gone.

Tru felt terrible. Master Soara had told him to look after Anakin and he had failed. As Tru sprinted through the Meditation Garden he tripped over a stone, slipped in a fountain and fell spectacularly on the floor. In front of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"What on earth are you doing?" Obi-Wan said calmly opening his eyes and waking from a trance.

"I…was…just…uh…" Tru groaned scrambling to his feet.

"Aren't you Anakin's friend?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes!" Tru exclaimed, "You can help me! Anakin got beaten by Aayla and then I saw his pod racer model. And Ferus had told me about these padawans who had snuck into the under-city a few years ago and then Anakin went and I followed but then Master Soara said I've got to work on my speed," Tru said ready fast.

"What, I don't think I understand," Obi-Wan said and Tru sighed exasperatedly.

"Anakin's gone to the pod race in the under-city!" he gasped as if Obi-Wan were slow.

Coruscant's under-city was where all the activities and substances banned in CoCo Town above them could be freely used and enjoyed. Anakin didn't attract much attention for he had removed his Jedi over-tunic and therefore was not the strangest sight on the busy streets. Anakin looked in awe at the neon advertisement, towering buildings and the species' he had never seen before. It seemed that most of the crowd around him seemed to be heading towards the podrace.

The track wound through the narrow streets and under the immense skyscrapers of the city above. It was very different to the desert course on Tatooine. Anakin fought his way forward with his elbows until his reached the edge of the track. A group of students from the University of Coruscant stared at him but soon got distracted when one of them bought a round of drinks. As the pods were lined up at the starting line Anakin felt a stabbing pain, he missed home, his mother and his friends.

The race was about to start. Pilots of all species climbed into their pods and the crowd roared. Anakin cheered with them until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Obi-Wan dragged Anakin back through the crowd.

"Do you know how much trouble you could get in? How much trouble you could get Qui-Gon in?" Obi-Wan muttered under his breath as he led Anakin away from the races.

"I just wanted to have a look," Anakin complained wriggled out of Obi-Wan's grasp.

"Anakin, what you have to understand is now you are a Jedi you have responsibilities," Obi-Wan sighed, "The life of a Jedi is a life of sacrifice."  
"Sacrifice?" Anakin asked, "Do you mean like with you and Siri," Anakin asked innocently but with a sly look on his face.

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment but then continued, "Yes, Anakin. That's right," Obi-Wan sighed, "Come on Anakin, let's go back to the Temple."

They turned around only to find there path blocked by a gang of young Zabraks, one of whom was holding what looked like a homemade shatter gun.

"Uh-oh," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan didn't have to ask what the Zabraks wanted as the one holding the shatter gun brandished it at his belt where he kept his credit chips. It was also where he kept his lightsabre. Obi-Wan whisked it out with a flick of wrist and greatly enjoyed the change of atmosphere. The Zabraks backed off quickly except the armed one who was emboldened by his gun, which he fired once at the Jedi. The shatter gun was handmade so Obi-Wan barely had to move to avoid the shot which ricocheted against a neon sign advertising Jawa Juice. Obi-Wan gave the Zabrak a pitying look and used the force to send the gun flying to the floor.

"Well, go on then," Obi-Wan told the now terrified would be thief who ran off into the crowd, "Well, Anakin," Obi-Wan said putting away his lightsabre, "The life of a Jedi is full of sacrifice but if you go back to the Temple, you will learn to do that."

"Yes, Master," said an impressed Anakin as they walked back to the Temple.


	5. Chapter 5

Tru was hovering outside the Youngling dormitory, everyone else was asleep but he was still waiting for Anakin to return. At about one o'clock he heard scuffling footsteps and a flushed Anakin appeared around the corner. Tru breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on," he whispered. Anakin ran over to him and slipped into the dormitory.

"Why are you still awake?" Anakin asked.

"I was waiting for you," Tru said earnestly. Anakin smiled at Tru's silvery skinned face which looked even brighter in the dark. He didn't realise that he had such a friend in Tru.

"Thanks," Anakin said gratefully.

The next morning Anakin sat in the Meditation Garden with the other Younglings; he was determined to get it right this time. Master Yoda settled down at the front of the class who shut their eyes and slipped into deep meditation. Anakin breathed deeply and followed suit. Gradually, he found himself moving away from the Meditation Garden and the Temple. He was in his room back on Tatooine; sitting on his bed. In front of him lay various pieces of metal, circuits and a screwdriver. Anakin picked up the screwdriver and began to build; what it was he didn't know. What he did know was that everything seemed so peaceful; there was no noise and nobody else around. The pieces of metal and circuits just fit together to form something that Anakin wasn't aware of. Only when he was done did he realise that what he had built was a lightsabre, Anakin felt himself smiling and then woke up to find himself back in the Meditation Garden. Aayla noticed the grin on his face.

"You did it, didn't," she asked proudly.

"Yes," Anakin said beaming. Now he was ready to take on Ferus again.

Ferus eyed Anakin suspiciously. Anakin's newfound confidence unnerved him. Master Soara was also a little uneasy, sensing the tension between the two boys.

"Alright then," Soara said, "Go."

Anakin began by swinging left but attacking right. Ferus realised what Anakin was doing at the last moment and managed to evade his advance. Ferus then lunged forward but Anakin blocked him easily. In his mind everything seemed to slow down and he could pre-empt Ferus' movements. Ferus' brow was furrowed with concentration as Anakin hailed blows down on him; he couldn't keep up. Finally, Ferus ran out of breath and stumbled. Anakin pointed the training sabre at his chest. Ferus looked shocked but then smiled.

"Well, Anakin," Master Soara said sounding pleased, "You're getting better."

Anakin helped Ferus to his feet and bowed. Ferus returned the respect and they moved out of the way for the next pair of duellists.

"Wow," Ferus said, sounding genuinely impressed, "That was great, how did you get so good?" he asked.

Anakin shrugged as they sat down to watch Tru and Aayla duel.

"Tru are you sure that you are not left-handed?" Master Soara asked as Tru flailed his lightsabre uselessly.

"Well, Obi-Wan your first mission, are you nervous?" Qui-Gon asked as he walked his former padawan down to the Jedi Temple Hangar.

"Well, it's only overseeing talks between the Bothans and the Tagge Mining Company, it shouldn't be too dangerous. Besides I'm not going on my own. Master Windu told me that I was going with another Jedi," Obi-Wan replied coolly.

"Do you know who it is?"

"No," Obi-Wan said, now sounding nervous.

Anakin and Tru came running up behind them. The two were barely seen apart now.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin called, "I wanted to say goodbye," the little boy hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Anakin," Obi-Wan smiled in return, "Make sure you behave yourself from now on,"

"From now on?" asked Qui-Gon blissfully unaware of Anakin's antics in the under-city.

"Nothing," Anakin said innocently nudging Tru who was giggling.

"Master Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan," a tall, elegant woman strolled towards them followed by her former padawan and newly knighted but unhappy looking Siri.

"Adi Gallia," Qui-Gon said greeting him.

"I am glad Siri's first mission will be with Obi-Wan,"

"Me too," Obi-Wan sighed uncomfortably.

Obi-Wan and Siri boarded their cruiser both looking very uncomfortable.

"Well, avoiding each other hasn't really worked out has it?" Siri said immediately taking the pilot's seat.

"No, it hasn't really," Obi-Wan said distractedly, "Why can't I fly?"

"Because you're not very good at it," Siri said curtly.

"Thanks," Obi-Wan said despondently.

Obi-Wan and Siri were about half an hour into their journey when the squabbling began. Choosing not to talk about their feelings they instead argued incessantly.

"Master Windu said I was in-charge," Obi-Wan declared in response to Siri taking command of the ship, "I've been a knight longer than you have,"

"About a week longer than me," Siri said contemptuously rolling her eyes.

"Siri, we can't carry on like this," Obi-Wan said firmly.

"You're right Obi-Wan," she sighed and thought for a moment, "Maybe we should just not tell anyone, other Jedi have done it," Siri voicing what they were both thinking.

"I don't know but Siri, I can't keep pretending I don't love you," Obi-Wan said causing Siri to blush and stare very hard at the ship's console.


	6. Chapter 6

Siri landed the cruiser just outside the Bothan settlement. The small township consisted of dusty stone, square buildings surrounded palm trees and lay close to the sea. Siri glanced out of the window.

"Well, this seems nice," she commented.

They were greeted on the landing platform by a delegation of Bothans.

"Greetings," Obi-Wan began, "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Siri Tachi,"

"I am Sandov Ezat'skar, the chief of the Eskar Clan," their leader said, "We are very glad that the Jedi Council have offered to oversee our discussion,"

The party moved over from the landing platform and towards a group of transporters.

"Have the Tagge Mining Corporation arrived?" Obi-Wan asked as the climbed in.

"Yes, they have been here for days," Sadov said, "They are relentless, nothing will stop them. They won't leave until they mine on our land." Sandov was one of the tallest Bothans, which was saying something. Obi-Wan and Siri were both craning their necks to talk to the delegation.

"Well, the Senate cannot allow them to proceed," Obi-Wan reassured him.

The Bothans took them to an outdoor meeting area. The seating sloped downwards surrounding a raised platform for speaking on. Palm trees enclosed the spot covering the seats with dappled shade. One side of the stadium was already occupied by the formal members of the Tagge Mining Corporation, dressed in the company colours and logo. A short, grey haired man stood up as Obi-Wan and Siri entered the stadium.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said pompously, marching towards them, "My name is Rogan Grotill, I am in charge of this expedition," Sandov snorted angrily and went to sit down, "Why don't I start by telling you about our plans for Kothlis?"  
"By all means," Obi-Wan said. The Bothans and the miners took their seats at opposite ends of the stadium while the Jedi sat in-between them.

Rogan strolled importantly up to the centre platform followed by another miner who placed a holoprojector next to him. The Tagge Corporation logo appeared and faded into a map of the area.

"Our recent surveys into the surrounding areas led the Tagge Corporation to discover a wealth of Lidium underneath the Eskar Clan township. Our proposal is to relocate the Eskar Clan to the South and begin mining within the month," Rogan concluded. The Bothans all began jeering.

"The Eskar Clan have been here for centuries," Sandov growled, "And what is to the South?"

"The region is fifty miles to the south, away from the mountains," Rogan said attempting to appease the Bothans.

"And away from any water source!" exclaimed a grey haired Bothan.

"The Tagge Mining Corporation will compensate the Clan for their land," Rogan called over the crowd, Obi-Wan gave Sandov a hard look and the clan leader silenced his people.

"How will you compensate the Bothans?" Siri asked Rogan coolly.

"We shall assist in the relocation of the entire town and 2 million credits…"

"We have no use for your credits, this is our home and we won't leave," Sandov replied.

Rogan looked desperately at the Jedi, as if hoping for some kind of help.

"The Senate cannot force the Bothans to leave their land; neither can the Jedi take a side." Obi-Wan said simply.

Later that night, after hours of pointless discussion, Obi-Wan and Siri returned to their ship. Siri sighed as she collapsed into the pilot's seat.

"I thought it was never going to end," she smiled getting ready to start the cruiser.

"I don't think it has ended," Obi-Wan said curiously.

"What do you mean?" asked Siri.

"From what I've heard the Tagge Mining Corporation doesn't give up easily. Especially not with the amount of lidium underneath that town," Obi-Wan said grimly.

"So what do you think we should do?" Siri asked shrewdly.

"Take us out of town," Obi-Wan grinned.

It was dark over the town. Sandov had the good sense to realise the same thing as Obi-Wan and had set up a guard surrounding the town. The miners had set up a camp close their ship about two miles away from the town and close to the sea. Sandov had watched them all night, waiting for their attack.

Eventually, past midnight, a troop of about two hundred armed men marched up towards the town. The Bothans were prepared about a dozen were already on the beach. Hidden by cloaking devices they leapt out as the miners approached. However, the Bothans standard blasters were no match for the miners' sonic rifles. The attack continued through the town.

Next the miners met the Bothans incinerator gun. They scattered as the invisible flames burst out towards them. However, it wasn't going to keep them back. The Bothans were outnumbered and the residents of the town were spilling out of their houses and towards the foothills of the mountain. Sandov and his men took to the rooftops and fired down on the miners who were beginning to tear down buildings. Just as it was beginning to look hopeless the Jedi's cruiser flew in from over the mountain and hovered above the town. The miners stopped what they were doing.

"Good call," Siri smiled as they landed.

"I knew they wouldn't give up that easily," Obi-Wan said grabbing his lightsabre and running for the door.

Rogan Grotill looked surprised. The Jedi and the Bothans had rounded them up on the beach.

"Our monitors told us that you had left," he seethed.

"Well, we hadn't. We have contacted the Senate and they will be bringing the illegal activities of your organisation to light," Siri told him as the Bothans rounded them back onto their ship.

"First the Trade Unions on Naboo, now the Techno Union on Kothlis, it appears that the Senate is losing control," Sandov looked grim.


End file.
